During the course of a work week, a typical worker may have several meetings that are scheduled at various times. Some of the meetings may be live meetings in which a number of workers meet in a conference area. Others ones of the meetings may be teleconferences that require one or more of the meeting attendees to dial into a conference bridge. The conference bridge often requires a party to enter a particular passcode or other identifier before allowing the party to join the teleconference. Keeping track of meeting times, conference bridge telephone numbers, conference bridge passcodes, etc., is often difficult. As a result, parties often miss various meetings/teleconferences or are late to the meetings/teleconferences.